mcf_mysterycasefilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntsville
Huntsville in the first game in the Mystery Case Files franchise. It sees the detective rising up in the ranks uncovering culprits of various crimes before they finally become a Master Detective. Synopsis Do you have a keen eye for detail? See if you can locate enough hidden clues to solve the crimes and become a Master Detective. Mystery Case Files: Huntsville™ provides players with a collection of intriguing mysteries and brain-teasers to solve. There are picture puzzles to ponder, strange crime scenes to explore, and much, much, more! With thousands of hidden clues it's a new game each time you play Huntsville™! * 15+ crimes to solve. * More than 20 unique locations. * Thousands of items to find. Plot CRIME SPREE BAFFLES HUNTSVILLE POLICE the headline read as Mayor Grinell Nubbs requests help with the crime spree hitting Huntsville, as Jedwab and his police staff are unable to track anyone down. Luckily, Mystery Case Files are ready to help, but send in someone who isn't very experienced. Case #1: Five Finger Discount The game follows a detective, starting out with the rank Flatfoot, as they're given a case of robberies happening over the Huntsville area. After they search for clues around the town, they use their Crime Computer to uncover the culprit. The computer finds that it is Darla Rudder. As a result, the detective earns the new rank of Snoop. Case #2: Funny Money After gaining their new rank, the detective is given another case, this time about counterfeit money. Again after using the clues found in the various crime scenes and with the Crime Computer, the culprit is Rudy. The computer suggests that his actions could be a part of a larger criminal conspiracy, and gives them the new rank of Gumshoe. Case #3: The Alarmist The third case follows someone who had been sounding fire alarms over Huntsville. With the Crime Computer, the case is solved with the criminal being Elmer who activated them to distract firemen so he can slide down the pole in a beaver costume. The detective gains a new rank, Slewfoot. Case #4: Loose Nut This crime follows an escapee from an asylum called Luna H. Tick in which the detective has to locate her. Piecing together the clues and running them through the computer, Luna is located and the detective earns the new rank of Investigator. Case #5: The Way to a Man's Heart This case is from someone named Mrs. Larson who suspects her husband Bill of marital infidelity. Luckily, the detective solves the case and finds that he's just eating a lot of food, but is still loyal to Mrs. Larson and abiding his vows. The detective earns the new rank of Bird Dog. Case #6: Scam Artist The detective now must uncover someone who has been painting fake paintings which are up on display in the Huntsville art museum. The forger is someone called Gil T. Azell, who has been replacing the paintings so he can sell the original ones for profit. It's then that the computer notes the fact he's wearing a strange emblem on his smock, which adds to the suspicion of a criminal conspiracy notes earlier in Case #2. The detective earns the new rank of Spotter. Case #7: Nerdy Nuisance People have noted that someone is entering their emails and going through their private emails. The culprit is Eugene Needlemeyer who is searching through the emails to find out who keeps putting tape on his glasses and stealing his pocket protectors. This case earns the detective the new rank of Sleuth. Case #8: Cat Burglar This case is about someone who has been stealing cats from the pet store as well as people's homes. The culprit is a man called Ty who has been stuffing the cats to sell them as clocks. The detective earns the rank Shadow Master. Case #9: Spaced Out While people have been scared about UFO sightings, the police suspect a hoax but are unable to convince the citizens, so the detective is sent to prove the police force right. They find the person responsible, Doris Blevins, planning her next alien encounter. The detective's new rank is Private Eye. Case #10: Not So Final Resting Place The crime follows someone who is grave robbing, stealing the valuables of the dead who are buried at the cemetery. Pete's partner Lou is digging up graves to sell things at Pete's pawnshop. The detective earns the new rank Undercover Agent. Case #11: Confidence Man Huntsville citizens have been tricked by a pyramid scheme, and the detective has to uncover who is behind it. A man named Harry is responsible and was about to flee from Huntsville before being caught. The Crime Computer notes the emblem on his jacket as familiar, but awards the detective with their name rank of Sleuth Hound. Case #12: The Color of Money Embezzlement is the crime, and the culprit is Violet Burgundy who has been looting the lawyer's money. She, however, claims she's just a pawn in a larger game, affirming the Crime Computer's many notices of the emblem that many criminals wear, suggesting a large crime organisation. The rank now earned by the detective is Infiltrator. Case #13: Environmental Enemy The waters of Huntsville are getting murky and toxic and must be stopped before they strike again. The culprit is Rick who has been dumpting his auto shop overflow into the town water supply. The Computer identifies the emblem again, but this time links it to S.T.A.I.N. The detective earns a new rank, Special Agent. Case #14: Mane Man In order to take down S.T.A.I.N, the detective must uncover the second-in-command, who is also wanted for stealing people's hair in their sleep due to a strange obsession. Harold Funkmeyer is the second-in-command of the organisation. By catching him, the detective gains the new rank of Senior Operative. Case #15: S.T.A.I.N's Secret Hideout The detective goes into their final case, the head honcho of S.T.A.I.N. The leader is finally uncovered, as Gertrude Goodlittle who is caught knitting some S.T.A.I.N clothes. Finally, the detective earns the top rank of Master Detective, who also earned the keys to the city of Huntsville. Characters * Master Detective * Darla Rudder * Rudy * Elmer * Luna H. Tick * Bill Larson * Gil T. Azell * Eugene Needlemeyer * Ty * Doris Blevins * Lou * Harry * Violet Burgundy * Rick * Harold Funkmeyer * Gertrude Goodlittle Trivia * The antagonist Gertrude Goodlittle would later return in Rewind. Category:Mystery Case Files games Category:Developed by Big Fish